Gotz
Brigadefuhrer Gotz (A.K.A The Breather) is a character and the primary antagonist of Outpost (film). Biography Gotz was a camp commandant during WW2. During the ending days of World War II, the Nazis authorized the experiments upon S.S. men in order to create an invincible soldier. The Breather (though it is not his actual name) was the officer in charge of the operation. At the end of World War II, the Nazis were forced to shut down the bunker where all the experiments took place. They sent an S.S. brigade to do so. According to Hunt, no soldier walked out alive. Little did they know, the scientists were partially successful. When D.C.'s team was exploring the bunker, Cotter and McCay came across a body, in which they found a breather. They take him to another room, and McCay, Jordan, and Voyteche try to interrogate him. Even so, The Breather would not talk. During a battle, where Taktarov goes missing, the scene occasionally cuts to The Breather, who is sitting in a chair, with a small smirk on his face. Later, McCay and Prior try to interrogate The Breather themselves, but they were not successful. McCay was the first to notice something unnatural about The Breather. Many other things happen to the team, including the death of Taktarov, Voyteche, and Cotter. Hunt decides to show the other soldiers the film that shows the killing and experiments on S.S. soldiers. While conversating about the Nazis and their experiments, Jordan notices something shocking. Jordan says "Guys. Hey guys! Guys!." They all turn around and stare as if in a trance. What they saw was The Breather, in full S.S. uniform, at the attention pose, looking over the scientists' work. Prior walks in and says "Mother fucka," he then walks into the room where The Breather was sitting, pulls out his M9 pistol, and shoots The Breather in the head. However, this did not kill him. He sits up, cracks his neck, and lunges towards McCay. The team then finds McCay tangled in the white flag Prior had hung up moments before. McCay was dead. When night falls the surviving mercenaries create a plan that could kill the Nazi Ghosts. Hunt said that if he could get the machine up and running it might stop them. The soldiers trust him and get into positions. When the Nazi Ghosts appear, the team is readied and prepared to draw them in close enough to the machine. While falling back into a bunker, Prior over-extends his position and gets attacked. He is repeatedly stabbed with knives, and he dies. D.C. and Jordan continue to follow the set path they made earlier. Hunt gets the machine online in the nick of time. The machine emits an EMP blast, which "kills" the ghosts. Jordan walks out to the bodies and smiles and yells "They're dead. They're fuckin' dead!". Suddenly, the machine malfunctions, and it begins to spark. Then the Nazi Ghosts begin to rise from the ground, and Jordan runs back to D.C. Jordan and D.C. begins shooting once more. However, Jordan stands too close to a doorway, and a few Nazi Ghosts that had somehow appeared in the room grabbed him. They begin stabbing him to death. D.C. looks back at Jordan; The Nazi Ghosts add this to their advantage. One of them slit D.C. across the arm, and D.C. stumbles into the room where Hunt is. D.C. shuts the door. D.C. realizes that he won't be able to retreat out of the bunker, so Hunt acknowledges this. He crawls up the ventilation shaft. Hunt hears D.C.'s scream. Hunt reaches the body of the room and crawls out of the shaft. He looks up and is frightened to see that The Breather, along with his henchmen, is already standing in the doorway waiting for him. Hunt's face turns pale, and he slowly walks backward. He hits the wall and stands there frightened. All of a sudden, two Nazi Ghosts shoot out from the darkness and grab Hunt and pull him down. The scene then goes to The Breather. Gallery 44574462 zombie-film nazi 226.jpg|The Breather, in S.S. uniform. Breather next to machine.jpg|The Breather standing in front of the device in 1945. ﻿ Trivia *The Breather's actual name is not mentioned. All that is known is that he was once a Brigadefuhrer. *The Breather was the leader of the Nazi Ghosts. *The Breather was the only human that survived the attack on the S.S. bunker. *The Breather never spoke. He never even made a breathing sound, grunt, etc. *It is unknown if The Breather was a human or one of the Nazi Ghosts. He most likely is a Nazi Ghost. This is supported by the fact that no human could survive forty years within a batch of dead bodies and not being able to eat or drink. Category:Characters